a jorney to be with you!
by hoshinokaze
Summary: Summary:sasuke di lelang! WTF!ia nyaris di beli orochimaru kalo saja si dobe tidak mengambilnya.. masalahnya,sekarang sasuke malah bertanya-tanya,kenapa naruto tidak juga mengambil 'hadiah'nya!#judul nggak nyambung!bad sumarry Warning : bahasa kotor,EYD babak belur,TYPO berhamburan,ending nggak memuaskan(?) plus batal re-tu-e-mu!-let's read!


Arizawa sena present..

Re-tu-e-mu!

Desclaimer : kalo yang punya naruto kaze..huh! langsung saja~~~~ kaze bahagiain seluruh fujoshi di dunia..sayangnya,kaze bukan fujoshi # meski baca FF yaoi tiap hari..dan yang punya naruto adalah bang masashi kishimoto,mau nggak mau..kaze Cuma bisa terimakasih doang karna di bolehin minjem...hiks...

**_am i your slave?_**

Summary:sasuke di lelang! WTF!ia nyaris di beli orochimaru kalo saja si dobe tidak mengambilnya.. masalahnya,sekarang sasuke malah bertanya-tanya,kenapa naruto tidak juga mengambil 'hadiah'nya?!#judul nggak nyambung!bad sumarry

Genre: romance,drama,humor garing.

My second re-tu-e-mu!#ala logat jepang.

Warning : bahasa kotor,EYD babak belur,TYPO berhamburan,ending nggak memuaskan(?).imajinasi author yang terbatas!# huaaa! Ngejedotin pala di tembok!

Kaze: naruto!sasuke! come here!# mumpung bang masashi lagi meleng,langsung pinjem diem-diem khekhekhe!

sasuke:hn,apaan author hentai!

Kaze: # 3 kedutan di pipi.# oh..lo nggak sopan banget! Padahal gue mau paksa lo buat ber-rape sama naruto! **HUUHH! NGGAK JAD**I!

Naruto: really?! Oi author! Lo jadi mo nulis apaa?! Beneran nggak jadi rate M?

Kaze : naruto! Bacanya tuh..RE-TU-E-MU!

Naruto: yare-yare..whatever! nggak jadi nih aku jadi uke?

Kaze :#mikir-mikir...yah..**nurun rate jadi rate T** !..trus lo yang jadi semenya sasuke.

Naruto : cius lo?YATTAA!

Sasuke : HOI AUTHOR! Lo gila ya? Masa aku jadi uke?

Kaze : biarin! lagian cocok kan? Sasuke ya..sas-UKE! Lagian lo juga mood PMS banget!

Sasuke:# ngeluarin chidori..

Kaze:#ngeluarin ngacir no jutsu

Naruto:# tersenyum kekamera: yosh! Kita mulai aja!

-Retu te-

HOSHINO KAZE_(^0^) )

Naruto mengamati seisi memanas,ruangan yang semula di isi dengan keangkuhan,keanggunan,senyum palsu,percakapan berkelas,dan cekikikan sombong berubah menjadi riuh.

Ia berdiri dengan santai ,menanti tersembunyi di salah satu sisi ruangan yang gelap,ia tersenyum tidak sabar.

Lampu ruangan redup dan remang , hanya di terangi oleh satu lampu sorot yang mengarah pada objek yang menjadi sumber kericuhan.

Di sana,berdiri seorang pemuda atau wanita? dengan kulit putih tanpa cacat,mata merah menyala, mengisyaratkan kebencian pada dunia meskipun ekpresinya datar tanpa emosi,

rambutnya hitam panjang hingga kaki,tangannya di ikat rantai yang menggantungi tubuh polosnya yang hanya di tutupi kemeja kebesaran,hanya menutupi bagian paling sensitif dari budak itu,sisa rantai menaungi leher jenjangnya,lalu berujung pada bisa di tebak ia laki-laki atau perempuan,ia berdiri begitu saja,memukau semua penonton yang melihatnya.

Naruto yang semula tidak tertarik,berdiri penonton yang menawar dengan bersemangat, membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir,ia termasuk kedalam kumpulan orang yang jatuh pada pesona sang budak.

Naruto nyaris membuka mulutnya,ingin ikut menawar,kalau saja ia lupa dengan misinya.

"5 miliar!"pekik seorang pria paruh baya dengan sorot mata licik,membuat seisi ruangan yang ribut terdiam.

MC acara mengelap keringatnya,sedikit kaget dengan penawaran fantastis sepanjang sejarah perjual belian budak yang di kelolanya.

"penawaran pertama!"pekiknya dari ada yang bergeming.

"Penawaran kedua!" lagi-lagi tidak ada yang memecahkan keheningan

"pena.."

"GRATIS!" pekik naruto seluruh tatapan penonton tertuju padanya.

"hahaha..anda bercandakan?"tanya sang MC di susul dengan gelak tawa seisi ruangan.

Naruto tersenyum menawan,membuat sebagian orang terhipnotis oleh mata safir yang menyipit itu."hei! Aku tidak bercanda!"ujar yang mencolok benar-benar menarik perhatian!ia mengenakan jubah panjang hitam dengan garis oranye seperti kestria,ia tersenyum singkat.

Detik berikutnya,ia telah mencapai objek pelelangan,menghunus pedang di leher sang objek, membuat semua orang yang belum sempat menarik nafas akibat terkejut dengan gerakan naruto yang super cepat semakin sulit bernafas.

"berikan semua uang yang kalian bawa atau..."ujar naruto santai sambil merapatkan pisaunya ke pipi objek pelelangan.

Semua orang mengeluh pasrah,mereka terlalu terpesona dengan objek pelelangan dan tidak ingin membuat satu goresan pun pada sang objek itu,hingga dengan pasrah mengeluarkan seluruh harta ini naruto beruntung karna sandrang sangat berguna.

Naruto melirik jamnya,5 detik lagi!

**Bruk!bruk! bruk!** Semua orang dalam pesta mulai obat pelumpuh yang di berikannya secara diam-diam pada minuman mulai bekerja.

Naruto mengambil semua harta rampasannya,sambil tetap waspada,ia sedikit kesulitan mengambil begitu banyak perhiasannya,'dasar orang kaya!'gerutunya senang.

"bagus sekali.."ujar naruto puas."Sekarang saatnya aku kabur.."

"hei dobe."suara yang serak.

Naruto menatap sandranya,tidak menyangka bahwa sang budak itu akan bicara,tunggu! Malah memanggilnya dobe?!

"teme sialan! Kau mau main-main denganku?!"bentak naruto,sedikit melupakan perannya saat ini.

" aku"ujarnya lemah.

"apa?"tanya naruto tidak ia salah dengar? Mana ada budak yang punya keinginan untuk bebas? Ini masih di kota sunagakure kan?

"bebaskan aku."bisiknya.

"dan..imbalannya?"tanya naruto tertarik.

"akan ku berikan apapun.."jawab sang sandra.

Naruto nyaris tertawa.

**TRAK!**

ia menghancurkan rantai yang membelunggu sandranya,lalu menatap mata angkuh itu.

"kau sangat menarik."puji naruto,mendekati sandranya,lalu memejamkan matanya,meresapi aroma sang sandra yang menurutnya sangat sandra hanya memejamkan matanya, menikmati perlakuan naruto yang meresapi aroma lehernya,padahal ,selama ini,ia paling benci dengan pria brengsek yang melakukan hal seperti itu padanya."aku suka dengan benda berharga...dan sepertinya.." naruto membuka mantelnya dan menyelimuti sandranya "kau cukup berharga."

Tiba-tiba sebuah tembakan melesat kearahnya tanpa sempat di cegah,naruto akhirnya sadar,ia tidak sempat menangkis peluru yang nyaris mengenainya.

Naruto merasakan sakit di perutnya ia berlutut,memegangi lukannya yang berda...eh?kok nggak luka?!

**Bruk!**orang terakhir yang menembaknya jatuh! Fyuhh ia selamat,peluru tidak menembusnya,ia bernafas lega.

Naruto terbelalak,tiba-tiba saja,tubuh sang sandra terjatuh menghadapnya,perutnya terkena peluru!

"kenapa kau terluka?!"bentak naruto tidak peluru justru menembusnya? bukan sandranya?

Sang sandra tersenyum"bebaskan aku..dobe.."gumamnya lemah sebelum pingsan.

############

"bagaimana keadaannya tsunade ba-chan?"tanya naruto menatap dokter seksi di depannya. cantik,dan terlihat muda,padahal telah berusia jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih tua dari usia naruto sendiri.

Tsunade menghela nafas,"kenapa kau membawa pasien yang sekarat ke sini naruto? Kurasa pekerjaanmu bukanlah menculik?atau kau sudah pensiun jadi pencuri?"tanya tsunade khawatir,tapi itu justru di di tunjukkannya dengan emosi.

Naruto terkekeh."aku kan pencuri profesional,tentu saja tidak satupun benda berharga luput dariku."ujar naruto sombong."harganya 5 miliar."

"tapi dia manusia,naruto! Bagaimana kau akan mengurusnya nanti?"

"aku tidak akan mengurusnya...aku..hanya akan membebaskannya,"ujar naruto menerawang.

"huh! Sudah saatnya kau juga bebas dari pekerjaan kotor ini naruto! Aku sudah capek jadi dokter yang hanya mengobati orang-orang kotor sepertimu!"cela tsunade.

Naruto kembali terkekeh."nenek cerewet! Padahal kau paling senang kalau aku yang datang!"

Tsunade berdecih,"itu karna kau mirip..."tsunade menghentikan kenangan tentang kekasih dan adiknya memenuhi pikirannya,membuatnya lelah akan kesedihan yang tidak bisa hilang."lupakan."lanjutnya.

Naruto menghela nafas ingat bagaimana ia di tolong oleh tsunade dulu,saat ia kabur untuk pertamakalinya 4 tahun lalu,dan terluka tsunade yang tsunade yang menerimanya."kau terlalu pemurung nenek,dan tukang khawatir!"ujar naruto. "semoga dengan ini..."naruto menyematkan sebuah kalung permata ke leher tsunade."mengobati kesedihanmu!"ujar naruto.

Tsunade memandang geram kearah naruto "sialan kau,bocah"ujarnya senang.

"sama-sama."ujar naruto."ah..jangan kau pakai untuk berjudi ya!"tambahnya.

"tau saja"jawab tsunade.

Naruto melirik sandranya di tempat tidur klinik stunade yang cukup tersembunyi."oh ya..bagaimana keadaannya?"

"dia mungkin akan siuman,sebentar lagi.."ujar tsunade.

"kau bilang dia sekarat?"tanya naruto.

"ya..apa kau lupa kalau aku dokter jenius di sini?"tanya tsunade kesal."yah..meskipun luka bocah ini juga entah kenapa cepat menutup.."lanjut tsunade merasa aneh.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya "ah!ya..aku lupa kalau nenek adalah dokter jenius dan tukang judi yang payah"jawab naruto tanpa memperdulikan 3 kedutan di kening tsunade.

"mau ku robek mulutmu bocah?"tanya tsunade kesal.

Naruto memberinya cengiran rubah dan peace tanda damai.

"dia mirip denganmu saat kau datang diantar jiraiya dulu"ujar tsunade memperhatikan sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum lemah."yah..dia memng sedikit mirip denganku,tapi aku tidak punya tatapan kebencian sedalam miliknya"

"ah! Dia sudah sadar!"ujar tsunade

Naruto mengambil mantelnya yang sebelumnya d berikannya pada sang sandra ,lalu menatap sandranya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan,ia beranjak keluar dari ruangan praktek tsunade.

"mau kemana kau bocah?"tanya tsunade heran.

"pergi...kau bilang saja kalau dia sudah bebas."ujar naruto santai.

"jangan pergi dobe!"

Naruto menghentikan gerakannya,berbalik menatap sandranya yang kurang ajar karna beberapa kali memanggilnya dobe.

"heh! Teme sialan! Apa lagi?"tanya naruto kesal.

"aku ikut bersama mu!"ujarnya dingin.

Naruto mengamati sandranya,sedikit terkesan dengan mata semerah darah milik sang mendekati menghembuskan nafas."siapa namamu?"

"uchiha sasuke." Ujarnya dingin.

Uchiha sasuke?Naruto menarik alisnya,sepertinya ia familiar dengan nama itu?

"aku uzumaki naruto "ujar naruto dengan cengiran khas rubahnya.

"dia pencuri profesional"jelas tsunade tanpa di minta.

"hei ba-chan! Itukan rahasia!"protes naruto.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas"aku ikut bersamamu"ujar sasuke .

Naruto membelalakan matanya kaget "hei! Kau tidak perlu mengikutiku,kau ku beri kebebasan,jadi kau bisa pergi kemana pun!"

"kau sudah memilikiku"ujar sasuke ngotot.

Tsunade melototi naruto dengan mulut menganga "bocah brengsek! Kau meperkosanya?!"teriak tsunade

**BLETAK!**

Naruto melindungi kepalanya dari jitakan tidak berperi ke-kepala-aan tsunade yang gencar dilancarkannya "sekarang kau mau membuangnya?!"tanya tsunade lagi.

"tu-tunggu dulu baachan! Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya!"ujar naruto kesal di tuduh-tuduh.

Tsunade menghentikan pukulannya."benarkah?"ia menatap sasuke,meminta kepastian

" menciumku di sini"ujar sasuke menunjuk leher yang sebelumnya di resapi aromanya oleh naruto.

Wajah naruto memucat.

"BOCAH BRENGSEK! CEPAT ANGKAT KAKI SIALANMU ITU DARI SINI!" pekik tsunade mengusir naruto dan sasuke dengan kesal,lalu membanting pintu kliniknya dengan ganas.

Naruto menggedor-gedor pintu tsunade untuk memberikan sebuah pukulan menghantam pintu dari dalam,membuat naruto menghentikan aksinya.

Ia menghela nafas sasuke kesal "sialan kau!"umpat meninggalkan sasuke begitu saja.

Sementara tsunade hanya berdiri di balik pintu,memperhatikan sosok naruto yang menjauh.

Ia menghela nafas.

seolah berdoa untuk ke selamatan keduanya.

.

.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnyadi sofa,kelelahan,penat menguasainya.

Ini adalah apartemen yang kecil di bandingkan kamarnya ia malah lebih menyukai kamar ini di bandingkan kehidupannya yang mewah dahulu,ia bagai alat,bagai boneka.

"kamar yang cukup bagus."ujar sasuke dingin.

Naruto membuka matanya yang terpejam,ia terkejut dengan kedatangan sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depannya."dari mana kau masuk!?"tanya naruto kesal.

Sasuke menunjuk pintu lewat lirikan matanya.

"aku bilang kan kau boleh bebas!"

"ya..aku bebas masuk dan mengikuti siapapun kan?"tanya sasuke angkuh.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya,ia berjalan ke ranjangnya,kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk terlelap."terserah kau saja"sungut naruto kesal. Ia tertidur pulas,entah berapa jam yang di habiskan naruto dengan tidur.

Ia membuka matanya dengan berat,

"HUuAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"pekik naruto kaget.

"ngghh..."ujar sasuke di sampingnya,tidur menghadapnya,sangat dekat!."berisik"ujar sasuke membuka matanya sedikit, lalu terpejam lagi.

Naruto mengurut dadanya menautkan alisnya kesal. menatap sasuke yang terlelap di kasurnya ,ini membuatnya bertambah mengamati wajah sasuke,_ck!sialan!bagus juga si brengsek ini! !_pujinya kesal.

Naruto menghela nafas,ia ke dapur,membuatkan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri dan seporsi lagi untuk sasuke.**sreet!** ia tidak sengaja mengiris jarinya yang mengucurkan darah,naruto meringis,dengan cepat ia menutup lukanya dengan plaster.

"kau sudah bangun?"tanya naruto saat ia selesai memasak.

Sasuke hanya duduk di meja makan ,menatap naruto yang menyodorkan sebuah piring untuknya.

"makanlah"ujar naruto.

Sasuke tanpa segan-segan menghabiskan sisa makanan di piringnya.

Naruto melahap makanannya dengan perlahan tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada menyelesaikan makanannya,setelah membereskan sisa piring kotor,ia kembali berbaring."berapa umurmu sasuke?"tanya naruto memecah keheningan.

"...17"ujar menatap tiap gerakan naruto.

"heee?sama? Mustahil!"ujar naruto keget."kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan?!"

"..."sasuke tidak menjawab,ia menatap naruto dalam.

mendekat kearah naruto.

menaiki ranjang naruto, menyebabkan deritan kecil.

ia berdiri menatap naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan,lalu mendadak duduk di atas perut naruto.

"ma-mau apa kau?"tanya naruto terlentang lemas karna bingung dan gugup.

Sasuke tidak menjawab,hanya melepaskan kancing kemeja kebesaran untuk badan kurusnya yang di pakainya sejak malam pelelangan itu

"sasuke?"tanya naruto makin khawatir.

Sasuke benar-benar membuka kemejanya,naruto dapat melihat jelas,dada rata sasuke di atasnya,bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang akan di lakukan sasuke.

sasuke membuka retsleting baju naruto,

"_am i your slave?_"

Ia mengelus dada bidang naruto yang polos,naruto merasakan sensasi aneh saat jemari sasuke menyentuh kulitnya-tepatnya..lehernya-sasuke mengelus daerah perpotongan leher naruto dengan titik sensitif bagi naruto,ia merasakan bulu romanya meremang.

Sasuke lalu menunduk mendaratkan lidahnya dengan perlahan pada titik itu,membuat naruto nyaris gila!sasuke berhenti karna tangan naruto menahannya,namun ia kembali menunduk untuk mencium bibir naruto .naruto merasakan nafas sasuke sangking dekatnya wajah mereka.

Beberapa inci lagi,naruto bisa merasakan bibir lembut itu..

"berhen—stop!"potong naruto sebelum bibir sasuke menyentuh bibirnya.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya,menatap naruto datar.

"kau tidak mau dengan tubuhku?"tanya sasuke setengah berbisik di telinga naruto,membuat pipi dengan 3 goresan kumis kucing itu sukses makin memerah.

"justru itu! Kau ini kenapa sih!?"ujar naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari sasuke "cepat pakai bajumu!"bentaknya dengan wajah super merah.

Sasuke menurut,ia beranjak dari perut naruto,tapi tetap membiarkan tubuhnya polos tanpa selembar kain menghadap naruto.

Naruto beranjak,menatap sasuke dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki,"karna rambutmu panjang,aku kira kau wanita!"ujar naruto melototi sesuatu di antara kaki sasuke(?).

"terkadang,ada manusia yang menganggap berhubungan sex dengan sesama jenis itu menyenang-kan..." jelas sasuke tanpa di minta.

"aku kan bukan tuanmu!"Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,lalu menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi bagian sensitif sasuke.

"sasuke!"ujarnya memegang bahu sasuke,lalu menatap mata merah menyala itu dengan sedikit gugup.

"kau tidak perlu melakukan itu!"ujar naruto serius."hormatilah badanmu sendiri supaya orang lain hormat padamu!"nasehat naruto.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya."aku akan memberikan apapun untukmu"ujarnya dingin."ini hadiahmu.."

Naruto menelan ludahnya,canggung."hei! Santai saja,aku tidak butuh apapun."ujar naruto serius.

Hening.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya."kenapa kau mencium leherku saat pelelangan?"tanya sasuke dingin.

Naruto gelagapan,"eh..itu..itu..."ia benar-benar gugup .sial! ia sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan baik.

"aku hanya merasa nyaman dengan wangimu"akui naruto malu-malu.

Ini pertamakalinya sasuke memiliki orang yang memintanya menghargai dirinya sendiri,sekaligus pertamakalinya ia menemukan seseorang yang membebaskannya tanpa imbalan.

Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang di depannya ini,bisakah ia di percaya? Ataukah ini lagi-lagi hanya kedok palsu?

Dan cengiran rubah naruto mampu meyakinkannya bahwa naruto adalah pilihannya yang memilih untuk mepercayai ,bukankah ia sudah menyerahkan seluruhnya sejak malam perjanjiannya untuk minta di bebaskan pada naruto?

Dan sasuke langsung memeluk naruto tanpa di minta.

.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya.

Ia tertidur lagi?

Kali ini,sasuke tengah memeluknya,membuat naruto kembali merasa nyaman dengan aroma tubuh sasuke.

Ia melepaskan pelukan sasuke,menatap sebentar sasuke sebelum mengelus pipi putih mulus itu.

Tunggu! APA YANG IA LAKUKAN! Naruto menarik tangannya cepat,sebelum sasuke sadar, ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya,lalu merasa aneh dengan luka di plasternya yang tidak bedenyut,ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan itu,karna sosok sasuke begitu menyedot kesadarannya.

Ya! Ia akui sasuke sangat indah,

Rambut panjang hitamnya,mata merah jernihnya,kulit putih mulusnya,dada bidangnya,leher jenjangnya yang sangat menarik,aromanya yang menenangkan..bahkan tingkah menggemaskan sasuke!..AARHHHGGGTTT! naruto benar-benar jadi gila karna bilang 'menggemaskan 'untuk laki-laki.

Tapi sasuke memang sangat menarik,sangat-sangat menarik!,meskipun badannya kurang lebih sama dengan naruto,atau mungkin lebih kurus,dan meski wajahnya sangat menawan,tapi,sasuke tetap punya sedikit otot di perutnya,menandakan ia seorang laki-laki,sekaligus menyadarkan naruto kalau ia tidak bisa macam-macam dengan orang yang sedang tidur di ranjangnya ini..

Tunggu! Berbuat Macam-macam? Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan!pikir naruto frustasi,ia menghela nafas berat,menenangkan diri.

Tanpa membangunkan berjalan pelan mengambil selimutnya ,menyelimuti sasuke yang polos, kenapa ia suka sekali berpenampilan polos sih? Tanya naruto dalam membetulkan letak selimut yang langsung di genggam sasuke,naruto mengamati dengan aneh jari sasuke yang berdarah,_tergores pisau? Sejak kapan?_ Batin naruto,ia berusaha mengabaikan rasa penasarannya.

Naruto mentap keluar jendela,merasakan bayangan seseorang bergerak dalam jumlah banyak kearah apartemennya!DAMN!

Naruto membangunkan sasuke,ia menarik tangan sasuke setelah sebelumnya dengan cepat membereskan barang berharganya dan memberikan hakamah bekas pada sasuke yang lengsung memakainya dengan cepat.

"kita di kepung!"jelas naruto yang melewati cerobong asapnya yang terhubung dengan jalan rahasia yang di bangunnya saat mengikutinya dengan patuh.

**_BRAK!_**

Pintu naruto di dobrak secara paksa,tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Hanya ada kemeja sasuke yang tertinggal di ranjangnya.

Seseorang dengan mata merah menyala yang sama dengan sasuke,mengambil kemeja itu,lalu meremas si kemeja tak berdosa dengan geram."sialan!"umpatnya kesal.

Shikamaru mengamati rungan dengan seksama

"pangeran..kabur lagi?"tanya kiba.

"ck! Mendokusai!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"tadi nyaris saja!"ujar naruto mengurus nafasnya yang nyaris putus,ia dan sasuke telah berlari cukup jauh.

"aku tidak pernah di sergap sebelumnya!"ujar naruto rasa,ia cukup pintar dalam menghidari kejaran 'orang-orang itu'

Sasuke menghela nafas yang kacau."mungkin mereka mencariku"ujarnya dingin.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya"kenapa mereka mencarimu? Yang buronan kan aku?!"

"mungkin."ulang sasuke.

Naruto memeriksa kantong hartanya,ia menghela nafas lega,semuanya aman!

"sekarang kita harus menemukan tempat baru untuk menginap"ujar naruto memutuskan,ia menatap sasuke."apa hakamahnya enak?"tanya naruto

Sasuke hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"sasuke..kau harus mengutarakan pendapatmu! Jika suka kau harus bilang,jika tidak,bilang saja kau tidak mau! Kau harus punya pendapat!"ujar naruto menggurui.

Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya menatap naruto.

"aku akan kekonoha,bagimana pendapatmu?"tanya naruto mengetes.

"aku ikut."ujar sasuke tanpa nada meminta.

Naruto memasang cengiran rubah"sejak kapan sih kau tidak aku ajak?"tanya naruto "ayo kita ke konoha!"putus naruto.

Naruto berjalan mendahului sasuke,tanpa meperhatikan tatapan sasuke terhadap dirinya.

Perjalan kekonoha memakan waktu 3 hari kalau berjalan kaki dari kota sunagakure.

Naruto memutuskan beristirahat di kedai ramen yang dilihatnya."ayo makan sasuke!"ujar naruto menatap lapar ramen di depanya.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar ramen dengan tidak berminat."aku benci ramen"jelasnya jijik.

Naruto mebelalak kaget! Sebagai pencinta ramen sejati,ia merasa terhina sasuke telah menghina ia sadar satu hal penting: sasuke mulai mengutarakan pendapatnya,tidak lagi bertingkah sebagai budak atau boneka.—yah..meskipun sasuke malah bertingkah menyebalkan sekarang dengan terus memanggilnya dobe!

"kalau begitu kau mau makan apa?"

"tomat"jawab sasuke.

"hah?Cuma tomat?"tanya naruto tidak percaya

"hn"

Naruto terpaksa memesan tomat yang di habiskan sasuke dalam sekejab,naruto memperhatikan cara makan sasuke yang aneh,dan,,err...menggoda(?) cara sasuke saat ia menjilat cairan tomat yang menetesi tangannya,membuat naruto menelan air ludahnya.

"kau harus mempraktekkan cara makanmu itu di depan pasanganmu nanti!"ujar naruto gugup.

Sasuke mentap naruto tidak hanya tertawa garing"hahahaha"

"dobe."celanya malas.

"hei! Berhenti memanggilku dobe!"bentak naruto -tiba sebuah ide melintas di kepala naruto,ia mengamati sasuke"ceritakan tentang dirimu!"perintahnya.

"hn."

"apa?"

"hn"

"aku tidak mengerti!'hn' itu tidak menjelaskan apapun teme!"

"dobe!"

ARRGGHHHTTT!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas,perjalanan yang panang dan melelahkan untuk sampai kekonoha memang sangat menguras memutuskan untuk beristirahat di penginapan bertuliskan:'gratis makan malam untuk pasangan'

Naruto langsung menarik sasuke ke penginapan tersebut sambil menutupi wajah sasuke dengan jubahnya.

"pesan berapa orang?"tanya sang penjaga tempat penginapan dengan ramah.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sambil cengengesan."satu kamar saja untukku dan istriku!"ujarnya memeluk pinggang sasuke,membuat sasuke bergidik ,merinding.

Sang pelayan menatap naruto dan sasuke secara bergantian."ah..anda beruntung memiliki istri yang sangat cantik."pujinya pada sasuke,membuat sasuke semakin mendeathglare naruto,naruto sedikit berkeringat menyadari tatapan membunuh dari sasuke.

Naruto kembali tertawa mengeratkan pelukannya pada sasuke sambil mengecup rambut panjangnya,"aku memang beruntung memilikinya!"ujar naruto bangga.

Ia dan sasuke di antar kekamar yang cukup sempit,naruto menghempaskan badanya ke ranjang, mengistirahatkan badannya yang terasa remuk."kau mandilah duluan sasuke,kau pasti suka dengan onsen!"tawarnya.

Sasuke tidak beranjak hanya menatap naruto dengan deathglare,sepertinya moodnya kacau.

"cepat sasuke kun!..sebentar lagi,suamimu ini minta di temani!"goda naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke meletakan barang bawaannya,kantung harta beranjak ke onsen dengan membanting pintu.

Naruto tertawa melihat tingkah sasuke,dasar mood jelek!

Setengah jam kemudian,naruto merasa tenaganya mulai kembali,ia memutuskan untuk ke pemandian,mengganti jubahnya dengan baju handuk,lalu bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil karna senang membayangkan hangatnya air onsen nanti.

Ia membuka pintu onsen dengan sedikit tidak sabar,lalu menceburkan badannya dengan segera.

Ahh...indahnya hidup!pikirnya senang.

"dobe"

Naruto menoleh,tepat di belakangnya sasuke tengah menyenderi sebuah batu ,ia berendam dengan rambut panjang yang menutupi dadanya,rambutnya basah,serta kulitnya menjadi kemerahan karna terlalu lama merasakan setruman dari tatapan mata merah darah sasuke.

"te—teme! "ujarnya gelagapan.

"mau kugosokan punggungmu?"tanya sasuke menawari.

Sial! Tawaran yang membuatnya kacau,naruto ingin menolak,tapi ia menyadari tatapan orang-orang yang memasuki onsen lainnya pada sasuke,untung saja sasuke berada sedikit tersembunyi di belakang batu yang di senderinya,kalau tidak,entah apa yang mreka rencanakan untuk sasuke..jadi naruto mengangguk,membelakangi sasuke,sambil melempar deathglare pada orang-orang yang melototi sasuke.

Ia merasa tangan sasuke menggosok punggungnya,sedikit nyaman."sudah lama tidak ada yang menggosok punggungku!"ujar naruto senang,

"..."

"hei sasuke,bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita di restoran tadi."tawar naruto.

Sasuke tetap memilih diam.

"dari mana asalmu?bagaimana kehidupanmu sebelumnya?"tanya naruto.

Sasuke masih diam

"apa yang membuatmu ada di pelelangan malam itu?"tanyanya lagi.

Saske mendengus,ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya,membuat naruto membalikan punggungnya untuk menatap sasuke.

"bagaimana kalau kau yang lebih dulu bercerita?"ujar sasuke akhirnya

Naruto menghela nafas."baiklah."ujarnya mengalah

Sasuke mengamati naruto,sedikit menyadari awan gelap di mata biru terang itu sebelum kembali cerah saat menatapnya."aku kabur dari rumah empat tahun yang lalu,"ujar naruto.

"kenapa? "tanya sasuke penasaran,tapi tetap dengan ekpresi dinginnya

"karna..aku ingin bebas."jawab naruto santai.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada air,ia tidak ingin menatap naruto lebih lama,karna hanya sedetik tadi, ia merasa sinar mata naruto begitu kuat, mungkin,si dobe itu berekpresi sangat menarik seperti itu?!

"nah! Sekarang giliranmu!"ujar naruto.

"apa alasanmu kabur?"ujar sasuke mengalihkan cerita.

"hei! Aku sudah bilang ,kalau aku ingin bebas,kan?"

" kau tidak bilang alasanmu yang sebenarnya,mungkin saja kau kabur karna di kurung orang tuamu,atau kau di tangkap,lalu dijual oleh orang yang menangkapmu,sebagai budak... "

Naruto menatap sasuke,membuat sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya."itu yang terjadi padamu?" tanya naruto hati-hati,Naruto merasakan rasa keterkejutan di mata itu,hanya sebentar,tapi membuat naruto menyadari kalau kata-katanya sepertinya memang benar.

"giliranku menggosok punngungmu,ayo berbalik!"ujar naruto untuk membuat perasaan sasuke lebih memilih berhenti bertanya.

Sasuke berbalik.

"punggungmu mulus juga!"puji naruto._dan harum_.batinnya

" harum"ujar sasuke PD.

"apa?"tanya naruto kaget.

"kau mengatakannya saat tertidur kemarin malam"

Naruto bernafas lega"kukira kau bisa baca pikiranku!"ujar naruto tanpa sadar,ia kemudian tersadar kalau ia mengigau hal yang menjijikan seperti itu!

" "ujar sasuke singkat.

"hei! Kau yang lebih hentai!"protes naruto."kau menjilat leherku tau!"

Sasuke marasakan wajahnya mendadak panas,meskipun perubahan ekpresinya tentu saja minim. "aku kan mau memberimu hadiah saja"

"hentai!"balas naruto menang.

"dobe"ujar sasuke sebal.

Naruto senang,tidak menyangka sasuke akan sedikit salah tingkah .ini sangat tidak...sasuke sekali!

"teme.." goda naruto."mau menciumku lagi?".

Sasuke memberikan deathglare paling mematikannya,dan sukses membuat naruto ngakak setan. "mati saja kau!"ujarnya sambil beranjak dari pemandian.

Naruto kembali ngakak sampai perutnya sakit.

.

.

"Aahh..kenyang!"ujar naruto puas menghabiskan makan malam gratisnya.

Ia menatap sasuke yang memegang gunting di tangannya sambil menatap kaca.

"kau mau apa sasuke?"tanya naruto heran.

Dalah satu detik berikutnya,sasuke memotong rambut panjangnya,membuat naruto kaget setengah mati!

"..."naruto speechless.

"aku potong rambut."jelas sasuke.

Naruto sedikit keget melihat perubahan sasuke,bagaimana ia bisa begitu berubah,dari wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang,menjadi pria tampan dengan rambut bebek..eh..pendek maksudnya...

"kaget.."ujar naruto tanpa sadar."kau cocok juga dengan rambut pendek"puji naruto

Sasuke membereskan hasil kerjanya: sisa membereskan futonnya,lalu berbaring menatap naruto yang masih tercengang memperhatikannya.

"ayo kita tidur suamiku"ujar sasuke menepuk nepuk kasurnya.

Naruto merasa wajahnya panas.

"harusnya itu kata-kataku,teme!"

Setelah seharian berjalan,naruto menatap gerbang konoha gakure .ia sampai!

Naruto berlari mendekat dengan cepat,ia girang setengah mati!

"sasuke ayo cepat!"ujarnya senang.

Sasuke hanya mengikuti di belakang naruto dengan cepat.

"cepat!"pekik naruto lagi.

Ia berjalan dengan menatap sasuke,bukan menatap ke depan.

**BRUK!** Naruto menabrak seseorang di belakangnya.

Ia menoleh kaget,lebih kaget lagi karna orang yang di tarbraknya menatapnya dengan hormat.

"pangeran naruto...anda di minta kembali ke kerajaan kamikaze"ujar sang utusan kerajaan yang berambut nanas dengan malas.

"kau! Shikamaru! Aku kangen sekali padamu!"ujar naruto memeluk memeluk semua orang yang di utus untuk membawanya kembali ,yaitu nara shikamaru,kiba,gaara,neji, choji dan seorang lagi pemuda tinggi dengan bekas luka(atau keriput?)di ke dua sisi wajahnya,sedikit mirip dengan sasuke..

"pa-pangeran!"bentak semuanya gelagapan karna di peluk naruto secara ganas.

"anda mau kembali kan?"tanya kiba senang.

Naruto tersenyum dengan cengiran khas rubahnya"tidak!"

"tapi..."kiba merasakan kakinya menatap naruto curiga"pa..pangeran?"

Naruto tersenyum menang."tenanglah..kalian akan sadar sekitar dua atau tiga jam lagi.."ujar naruto puas,ia baru saja meracuni semua pesuruhnya dengan cara menempelkan jarum bius kecil saat memeluk mereka."saat aku sudah kabur tentunya.."

"ayo kita pergi sasuke! Konoha tidak aman!"ujar naruto ringan.

Sasuke hanya terpaku di tempatnya,ia menatap satu-satunya orang yang tidak jatuh di sana: orang yang mirip sasuke.

"itachi aniki?"tanya sasuke terbata.

Orang yang di panggil itachi itu tersenyum lembut,hal yang nggak akan di lakukan wajah mereka nyaris sama "hai..otoutou"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"itachi aniki?"tanya sasuke terbata.

Orang yang di panggil itachi itu tersenyum lembut,hal yang nggak akan di lakukan wajah mereka nyaris sama "hai..otoutou"

"sasuke?siapa dia?"tanya naruto bingung,kok nggak lupuh kayak utusan lainnya?.

"naruto."peringatan sasuke." menjauh..."

**BUM!**

Itachi meledakkan tanah di samping naruto,membuat naruto mundur beberapa langkah,ia semakin tercengang menatap itachi,bagimana mungkin pria itu mampu meledakan tanah tanpa menyentuhnya,dengan hanya tatapan mata?! Belum lagi... matanya berwarna merah gelap dengan 3 koma!

**BUM!**

Sekali lagi ledakan di dekat naruto.

"he..hei! siapa kalian sebenarnya?"tanya naruto bingung,sekaligus panik sekaligus takut! Pokoknya ia sudah merasa hatinya gado-gado!.

itachi tersenyum"kami adalah..klan uchiha"ujar itachi santai.

Naruto akhirnya ingat dimana ia mendengar nama uchiha sebelumnya,itu ada di buku sejarah kerajaannya, uchiha adalah nama dewa pelindung kerajaannya!

Dan kalau tidak salah,semuanya harus perempuan? Tapi sasuke kan..

**BUM!**

Sekali lagi ledakan di dekat melompat kearahnya. "jangan sakiti dia aniki!"pekik sasuke panik..ini sangat bukan sasuke.

"kalau tidak..."ujar sasuke yang sudah berada di depan menatap sang aniki dengan tatapan tajam yang seolah sanggup membelah apapun yang di pandangnya.

"kalau tidak?"tanya itachi tersenyum ramah,meskipun sorot matanya tidak bisa di artikan.

**Bruk! **

Sasuke berlutut.

Benar ..SASUKE BERLUTUT!

"otoutou?"tanya itachi pula dengan naruto.

Sasuke menunduk,ia menatap sang aniki dengan matanya yang bertitik 3 koma bersinar merah "aku sadar aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkan aniki..aku siap,kembali terkurung di ruang waktu..aku tidak akan kabur lagi...aku siap,terkurung aniki..."ujar sasuke lemah

"tapi lepaskan naruto.."

Naruto tercengang"hei..sasuke,apa maksudmu? Terkurung?"tanya naruto tidak mengerti.

"sasuke adalah penerus dewa ! hanya dia yang bisa menggantikan dewa berikutnya"jelas itachi tanpa di minta .

"bukannya klan uchiha haruslah perempuan?"tanya naruto tidak mengerti.

"ya..namun generasai kami rusak ..yang lahir pada generasi ini,bukan satu anak perempuan,tapi dua anak laki-laki.."

Naruto makin tercengang.

"sasuke masih bisa menjadi penerus dewa,ia punya bakat ,lagi pula..ia mirip dengan perempuan,jadi dia tinggal terkur..."

"apa kau gila?"putus naruto.

"apa?"tanya itachi dingin,tersinggung dengan kata-katanya yang di potong naruto serta tuduhan bahwa dirinya gila.

"dia adikmu kan?kau mau mengurungnya?!"tanya naruto tidak terima,"apa kau tidak mengerti yang di inginkan sasuke?"

Itachi menatap naruto dingin."kau yang tidak mengerti!"ia mendengus jijik."justru aku ingin melindunginya"

"kau lihat yang terjadi padanya di dunia ini?"Nada suara itachi menjadi lebih dingin,tegas. "Dia di jadikan budak? Di perkosa oleh manusia-manusia bejat?!"bentaknya marah."dan,sekarang ia berlutu padaku?!"lanjut itachi,tidak terima kehormatan sasuke terenggut,hilang begitu saja,dan jatuh di depannya.

"tapi..sekarang ia bebas!"ujar naruto.

Itachi tertawa menghina"bebas? Maksudmu dengan menjadikannya budakmu?dan terus membuatnya menanggung luka yang kau tanggung?"tanya itachi sinis.

"ap—sasuke?"tanya naruto ,ia menatap sasuke tidak percaya,

akhirnya naruto mengerti kenapa sasuke yang terluka saat ia yang tertembak dan kenapa jari sasuke berdarah..sementara ia...naruto membuka plaster di tangannya dan ...ya! Tidak ada luka di sana!

"kau,menyerap lukaku?"tanya naruto tidak percaya,sasuke hanya menunduk,berlutut pada itachi di depannya tanpa bicara.

Itachi tertawa keras,"lihat siapa yang baru saja sadar?"ejeknya

**BUM!**

Sekali lagi ledakan di dekat naruto

"aniki!"pekik sasuke tidak terima."lepaskan naruto!"ujarnya serak.

Itachi mendekati sasuke,menarik dagu sasuke yang tertunduk tanpa daya."kau akan kukurung selamanya sasuke.."ujar itachi dengan penuh kasih,tapi malah terdengar dingin karna sorot mata itachi. ".akan kulindungi kau selamanya..."

**SRAT**!

naruto menghunus pedangnya pada itachi,tepat setelah itachi menghindar,naruto berdiri di depan sasuke,melindungi sasuke."aku telah memberi kebebasan padanya,tidak akan kubiarkan ia kembali terperdaya,di perbudak..ataupun..terkurung di ruangan yang menyiksanya sampai ia harus kabur!" ujar naruto geram,ia sangat ingin melindungi sasuke,meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawanya ataupu semua hartanya!

Entah sejak kapan,naruto seperti mampu merasakan perasaan sasuke,rasa sakitnya selama ini..dan ia tidak ingin sasuke jauh lebih menderita lagi.

Itachi dapat merasakan keyakinan kuat dari mata bukankah itu tidak mengubah apapun? Sasuke akan tetap menderita..adiknya akan tertap tersiksa jika terus berada di dunia yang kotor ini.

Dan Naruto membaca keputusan itachi,ia harus melindungi telah membebaskan sasuke, jadi sasuke berhak menentukan apa keputusannya.

"biarkan sasuke memilih.."putus akan menghargai apapun keputusan sasuke

itachi menghembuskan nafas berat.

"apa yang kau inginkan sasuke?"tanya itachi menatap bahwa sasuke juga berhak memilih.. dan bingung apakah sikapanya pada sasuke salah selama ini..

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya.

menatap punggung naruto di depannya,ia merasakan penuh semangat naruto,sekaligus menyadari kalau ia lemah,tapi hatinya sangat yakin.

"aku ingin bersama orang ini.."ujar sasuke ,cukup tegas ,membuat itachi menahan nafas.

itachi tertawa puas.

Sasuke dan naruto berpandangan aneh.

"akhirnya.."ujar itachi ganjil.

"akhirnya?"tanya naruto,menanti keputusan.

"akhirnya kau mengungkapkan keinginanmu otoutou.."ujar itachi puas,ia mendekat kearah naruto,dan naruto kembali menghunus pedang pada itachi,

detik itu juga,pedang naruto terlempar dengan cepat.

Ia memegang pundak naruto,menatap mata naruto dengan berdiri di hadapannya,tidak mengira bahwa pemuda dengan rambut pirang ini mampu membuat adik kesayangannya berubah,sekaligus mengubah pandangannya sendiri. Membuat sasuke mengungkapkan apa yang ia inginkan,dan bukannya hanya mengikuti peraturan seperti selama ini.

"siapa namamu?"ujar itachi berwibawa.

"uzumaki naruto"jawab naruto tegas.

_Uzumaki?_Itachi sedikit kaget,."ternyata kau si pangeran yang kabur dari kerajaan yang kami lindungi?" tanya itachi tersenyum.

"eh..itu.."ujar naruto menepuk bahu naruto,seolah memberikan tanggung jawabnya pada sasuke untuk naruto.

"apa yang kau rencanakan aniki?"tanya sasuke menatap sang aniki.

"tolong jaga otouto kesayanganku.."ujar itachi menatap sasuke.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan aniki?"tanya sasuke lagi.

Itachi kembali tersenyum.

ia bersinar terang,

tubuhnya perlahan memudar.

Sasuke mendekati itachi,mengerti maksud itachi yang ingin menggantikan dirinya.

Ia merasakan matanya panas,ia tidak akan menangis kan?

"aniki.."ujar sasuke mencengkram lengan itachi,menyayangkan keputusan itachi."kau bisa ikut padaku.."

Itachi menatap sasuke,menepuk lembut kepala sasuke.

"maaf..."ujar sasuke tersiksa.

ia memeluk itachi,"maaf..."ulangnya serak.

sosok itachi memudar,ia menyentil kening sasuke,memberikan satu senyum terakhirnya."semoga kau bahagia..otouto.."ujarnya lembut,senyum yang tanpa sadar sangat sasuke rindukan.

bersama dengan senyum tulus yang mengisyaratkan sejuta arti,itachi akhirnya benar-benar menghilang...

naruto menatap punggung sasuke,memeluk erat sahabatnyanya itu.

"aku akan menjagamu..sasuke.."ujar naruto lemah.

Sasuke membenaman wajahnya pada leher berkulit tan itu.

"terimakasih..naruto..."

Dan...Tirai kehebohan..resmi di tutup..

Naruto akhirnya memberikan obat penawar pada shikamaru dan yang lainnya.

ia mendapat jitakan masal karna telah meracuni utusan kerajaan sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"jangan harap kau bisa kabur lagi pangeran!"ujar kiba kesal.

Naruto mengobral cengiran rubahnya"tidak akan! Aku akan mengikuti pelatihan menjadi raja yang baik!"ujar naruto memberi hormat.

Membuat semua utusan menatap tidak percaya pada sang pangeran

Dan..naruto benar-benar menepati kata-katanya!

Ia mengikuti semua pelatihan dengan hasil gemilang! Kecuali pelatihan eksak tentunya..

Dan tau apa yang di jawabnya saat neji bertanya kenapa ia mau?

"yah..kalau aku jadi raja..otomatis aku bisa lebih mudah melindungi sasuke.."ujarnya bangga.

naji hanya bisa senyum.

**tok tok tok !**

naruto mempersilakan tamunya masuk,dan neji keluar dari ruangan baginda sasuke muncul dari pintu.

"sasuke?"tanya naruto heran."ada apa?"

"aku.. datang untuk..yah..kau tau.."ujar sasuke terputus.

"untuk?"tanya naruto tidak mengerti.

"naruto..."ujar sasuke duduk di sofa ruangan itu,membuat naruto duduk di seberangnya."kau berbuat sangat banyak padaku..aku tidak tau bagaimana aku harus ..yah,,kau tau...membalasmu?"

Naruto tersenyum puas."aku tidak butuh apapun sasuke."ujar naruto.

"tidak!"balas sasuke dingin."aku membuatmu melepaskan kebebasanmu sendiri..untuk kebebasanku..."

"kau bicara apa? Kebebasanku ,aku sendiri yang menentukan,lagi pula,menjadi raja,bukan berarti aku terkekang,kan?"tanya naruto.

"naruto!kau tau maksudku."ujar sasuke menekan.

Naruto menghela nafas,ia meletakan mahkotanya."kau yang tidak mengerti sasuke.."ujar naruto.

"..."

Naruto menatap sasuke tenang,puas,dan bahagia-hanya itu yang dapat sasuke artikan dari tatapan naruto-"aku merasa,kebebasanku tidak berati tanpamu, bahkan layak di tukar untuk mu... entahlah! ..aku.. memang..."ujar naruto terputus.

"kau gila?"tebak sasuke.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya berat." gila!"

"segila apa?"tanya sasuke menantang.

"aku benar benar gila!"ujar naruto tegas."aku memikirkanmu ...setiap saat..." akui merasa wajahnya memanas.

Sasuke tersenyum senang,bukankah ini berarti..

naruto menarik kerah baju sasuke,mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir sasuke,bibir yang pernah di tolaknya malam itu.

Semua berlangsung melambat,deru nafas sasuke,bahkan nafasnya sendiri membaur,menghasilkan melody yang tidak akan pernah bosan naruto meskipun nafasnya mulai terasa sesak,ia bersumpah bahwa ia tidak ingin melepaskan bibir sasuke! Ia begitu mencintai pemuda di depannya ini,sahabatnya..

Naruto menatap sasuke,mengamati bola mata yang telah berubah hitam sejak kejadian itu,tetap menarik ,sasuke ikut menatap naruto,bibir mereka telah terpisah,tapi ia enanti bagian kedua..

Naruto merasakan getaran dalam dadanya,meskipun itu telah di rasakannya lama,bahkan sejak pertamakali ia melihat sasuke,getaran itu menguat,memaksanya menggila! Bahkan mencium sasuke dengan paksa.

Sekarang naruto butuh pendapat sasuke,bagimana perasaan sasuke setelah bibir mereka baursan bertemu.

Sasuke menatap naruto,dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu,dobe"ujarnya lembut dengan seringaian khasnya.

Naruto memasang cengiran rubahnya.

Kembali menempelkan bibirnya untuk berapa kalipun yang sasuke dan dirinya butuhkan..

**A mon perè****

Yosha!yokatta!Selesaiiiiii!

Holla minna-san! Oyasumi!

Thanks udah mo baca fic ini..

Udah tau kan kalo rencana awalnya mo re-tu-e-mu..tapi nggak jadi,karna atut...

Well,kaze tau kalo kalian bingung sama endingnya..yah..nggak papa...tujuan kaze emang oneshot!#yeii kosakata fanfic yang kaze tau nambah SATU!

Ini juga bingung narusasu atau sasunaru?

Whatever..yang penting minna-san enjoy reading..

Eh? Nggak enjoy?Nggak papa! Review aja yang nanggung di cerita ini!Yang puas juga pokoknya..yayayayayayayyaya#plak maksa banget!

kaze juga mo minta maaf kalo banyak kata-kata kepotong,kayaknya ada yang eror sama lucky(pentium 4 patner kaze) jadi kalo upload suke ilang-ilangan..huh!

Sasuke: # muncultibatiba#woi! Ketemu juga lo akhirnya!

Kaze: #keringetan #..hehehehe..sasuke peace! Lagian lo kan nggak jadi uke-banget,kok!

Sasuke # mendengus kesal.# emang sih..tapi lo bikin gue meluk-meluk aniki!

Naruto : nggak papakan sasuke! Lagian..itachikan sayang banget sama kamu!

Sasuke : ck! Dobe,ini author tuh mesti di musnahin!masa dia bikin ending ngegantung gini?!

Naruto : iya nih! Kaze payah ah! Aku kan mo liat endingnya!lagian bagian mananya aku jadi seme?

Kaze: yah..readers..cuekin aja mereka ! Yang penting...review..heheheh..REVIEW!

Narusasu : KAZEEEE!

Owari!^_^ v

By: hoshino kaze


End file.
